


Close Enough to Touch

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 4.13, 4x13, F/M, Missing Scene, NSFW, Reunion, Romance, Smut, moved from patreon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: 4x13 - Barry & Iris' reunion at the loft following his release from prison.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Close Enough to Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on Patreon. Not including in my Roll Credits series for the time being b/c I really like barryslightningrod's take on WA reuniting instead. This was a request though, so I did my best. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

The loft was almost deathly quiet when they walked through the door late that afternoon. The party had gone on for hours, but it wasn’t quite sunset when they left, and the natural light still streamed through the distant windows on the far side of the room.

Iris dropped her keys on the table as they walked farther in, and as they moved into the living room, she could feel Barry tense up behind her. When she turned to look at him, she saw him staring at a spot on the floor, and she felt a shiver shoot up her spine.

“Is that where-?”

“Yeah,” he said, walking past her and crouching down the floor, swiping his hand along it and then examining his fingers for any evidence of the crime for which he’d been convicted.

Iris came to crouch beside him and lay her hand on his arm gently.

“It’s gone, Barry,” she whispered, and reluctantly he turned to look at her. “I had it cleaned as soon as they took down the tape.”

“Have you been sleeping here?” he asked, curious and yet also horrified by the idea of his wife sleeping anywhere near the staged murder.

Her lips twisted wryly.

“Not at first,” she admitted. “I had the floor professionally cleaned, but then I stayed with my dad and Cecile for a while. They didn’t mind.”

“Of course not,” he said, matter-of-factly. His brows furrowed. “What made you come back?”

She shrugged. “I wasn’t going to let DeVoe take another thing from us. He wasn’t going to scare me out of my own home.”

He forced a smile. “You’re so strong.” He brushed his thumb across her cheek.

“I said I would be for you,” she reminded him, though her eyes had closed at his touch, reveling in it.

“Come on,” he said, standing to his feet and taking her hand to pull her up with him. “We should get in some more comfortable clothes, relax the rest of the night.”

She walked with him up the stairs, wondering if he understood the implications of what he’d said. He had to be starved for her, but aside from when they’d first reunited outside of Iron Heights, he’d kept himself pretty well in check, only rubbing her back reassuringly or smiling at her, giving her the most glorious heart eyes when the moment called for it. 

She longed for him too. She’d been itching for his touch every day they’d been apart. There was no way they were going back downstairs until she’d had her way with him, though she wondered if he was aware of that fact.

As they entered their bedroom, their hands dropped to their sides. Iris headed for the dresser and Barry started to walk towards the bathroom. He stopped just in front of it, appearing to contemplate going any further. Then he ran his hand along his jaw and chin before turning to face his wife across the room.

“What is it, honey?” she asked, slipping the straps of the silk teddy over her shoulder, watching as his eyes briefly lowered to where the clothing ended at her upper thighs, her bare bottom invisible from this distance.

“Do you think I should shave?” he asked, looking very concerned. “I know you’re not a fan of my facial hair.”

She smiled softly, remembering a time or two when she’d told him as such and then crossed the room to him. She draped her arms around his neck.

“I don’t mind shaving,” he said. “I just wondered.”

“You’re tired,” she concluded.

“Prison is exhausting,” he tried to joke, but it was no laughing matter. She frowned, tears welling up in her eyes. “Iris, I didn’t mean to-”

“No, I know.” She dropped her hands from his neck and took one step back, but he wouldn’t let her go any further, grabbing her hands before she was out of reach.

“Please don’t walk away from me, Iris,” he rasped, his eyes pleading with her to return to him.

She gasped softly and was flush against him in a heartbeat, pulling him down to kiss her as she spread her hands across his bearded face.

“Oh, Barry,” she murmured, lifting herself up onto her toes so she could be closer to him – and so his hands resting on her waist could slink down to her warm, uncovered skin. “You don’t need to shave.”

He gulped, feeling the curve of her ass with his fingertips.

“No?” he asked, huskily, the urge to throw her onto the bed and make love to her almost overpowering.

“Not now.” She pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. “Maybe tomorrow.”

He groaned and clutched the fabric of her teddy in his hands.

“ _Iris_.”

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he lifted her up against him, then just a few steps and they were on the bed with a _whoosh_. Kissing him madly, Iris impatiently pulled at his far too many clothes as he slid his hands up her thighs ‘till they cupped her ass cheeks and squeezed gently.

“ _Barry_ ,” she purred, briefly distracted from his clothes by the feel of him caressing her. She clutched the collar of his shirt instead and buried her face against chest, feeling the prickly brush of his beard on her forehead.

“ _Iris_ ,” he murmured, his hands traveling beneath her teddy until it was lifted off her head and tossed onto the floor. His lips latched onto a nipple, swirling and nipping, making her arch and tense deliciously beneath him.

“Barry,” she whined, tugging at his shirt again and then unbuckling his belt when the former proved unsuccessfully. “Please.”

“Please, what?” he teased, though he was just barely holding back.

Iris stopped, and he did too, worried he’d gone too far. She lifted her hands and her eyes to his face, and he found he couldn’t look away.

“I need you, Barry,” she whispered. “I need you…so much. I need to touch you. I need…” She swallowed hard, struggling to find the words. “Please.”

The ache in her voice broke his resolve. Quickly, he rid himself of his clothing and returned to her, kissing her passionately, winding her legs around his waist and pushing his cock into her as her fingers clenched in his hair and she cried out in pleasure.

“Oh, _Barry_ ,” she sang, delirious as her eyes rolled back.

Quickly, his thrusts picked up speed. He was sweating, his hair soaked, drops of his essence dripping onto her and soaking her skin as he pressed his forehead to her collarbone. She held on as tight as she could, demanding more, praising his efforts, glorying in every moment of it. Every moment they could’ve had if he hadn’t been taken away from her.

“Tell me you love me,” she whispered breathily.

He grunted. “I love you.”

“Tell me you need me.”

He groaned. “I need you.”

“Tell me-”

“You’re everything, Iris,” he said, fixing his gaze on her so now she couldn’t look away. “Everything.”

Then they descended into oblivion and fell by the wayside, breathing hard and not moving more than a few inches from each other’s side.

Barry pulled her hand over to cover his heart.

“I missed you, Iris,” he said solemnly, then turned to look at her. “So much.”

“I missed you, too, Bear.” She lifted herself up to a press a soft kiss to his lips. “I missed this.” She pressed her forehead to his. “Never leave me again.”

He wasn’t sure he could make that promise, given the situation he’d fallen into just a few weeks prior, but he knew in this moment he needed to. So, tangling his fingers in her hair, he granted her request.

“I promise.”


End file.
